


Mizpah & Star Wars

by mvernet



Series: Blue Steel & Blue Sky [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU where Star Wars premiered in 1975 instead of 1977, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hutch, Jewish Heritage, M/M, Prayer, Savage Sunday, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift from Starsky's Ma, gets Starsky thinking about the deeper meaning of me and thee.</p><p>Takes place before and after "Savage Sunday".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift From Ma

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights to Starsky & Hutch. I do not own a Red Torino with a white stripe. I did own a 1970 Gold Torino with a worked 351 Cleaveland. Man, that car could MOVE! And the backseat could tell some tales, I tell Ya!

The phone was ringing on Starky's nightstand. He opened one eye to see the time on his alarm clock. "7:00. Jeez, who the hell..." He reached for the phone, placing it on his bare chest while he fumbled with the receiver.

"'utch?" He said with a little worry in his sleepy mumble.

"Hello, Doll, it's your Mother. You don't say hello anymore you say "Hutch"? You have other friends, don't you? Are you still in bed?" His mother was obscenely wide awake.

"Time difference, Ma. Time difference, remember?" Starsky yawned, then bolted upright on the bed.

"You OK, Ma? Why'd you call on a Sunday?" Starsky was fully awake now.

"I'm fine, sorry I did forget the time thing. Just got back from Senior Yoga, I go with the neighbor lady. Then we get a big breakfast at the Greek diner." said Ma Starsky.

Starsky smiled. "Ma, you are too much!"

"I will be too much if I keep eating bagels with the works after yoga, but their Nova Lox is to die for, I tell ya!" she said with a giggle. "Did you get the package I sent you? The postal guy wanted me to pay ten dollars to get it there overnight! I told him for ten dollars it should be already there." said Ma.

"Hold on, Ma, I brought the mail in late last night, I was tired and just put it on the couch. Hold on... right back." Starsky made a run for the couch and a grab for a small package he had barely noticed the night before. He jumped back on the bed excited that his Ma had sent him a present. "This should be good." He thought.

Starsky picked up the phone, holding it with his shoulder while opening the package.

"Davey? Are you there? What did you do last night that you were out so late?" she asked

"Yeah, uh, dinner and a movie. We saw "Star Wars". It was pretty good, campy though, reminded me of Buck Rogers." Starsky said absently, looking at a little gift box in his hands.

"Oh, I don't like space movies. Makes me feel claustrophobic." said Ma.

Starsky chuckled at that."No, Ma. I think you'd like it. It's about these two guys and a Princess, oh, and this kinda big dog guy. And they gotta fight this scary cloaked guy, um. Dark Invader or something like that..."

"Is the Princess in love with one of the guys?" Ma interrupted.

"No! Well, yeah, she kisses one and sorta flirts with the other." Starsky scratches his chest and lays back down. This phone call is gonna take forever, he could tell.

"Doesn't sound like a Princess to me. So what was her name?" asked Ma.

"Oh, yeah, ahhhh, something with an L... Lena...I think. Yeah Lena, Lou, Hands and Chewbacon." Starsky really didn't pay attention.

"What? What was it a double date?" quizzed Ma.

"What are you talking about, Ma? I went with Hutch. We went to Huggy's and ate and took in a movie. We gotta work today."

"Hutch? I meant the name of the girl you had a date with. Oh, never-mind. Open the gift already." said Ma.

Starsky opened the box and there nestled in a satin lining were two silver key-chains each with half a silver coin attached to it. The two halves fit together as if someone took a whole coin and carefully cut it. The coins were engraved with something written in Hebrew. Starsky was a little disappointed. He was hoping for something edible.

"Thanks, Ma. What are these exactly?" asked Starsky.

"Mizpah key-chains. For you and Ken. I had them made up special" said Ma proudly.

"What does Mizpah mean and what do they say?" asked Starkey. He took out one of the key-chains and studied the coin. It seemed familiar somehow.

"Davey! Did you ever pay attention in Hebrew lessons?" Ma scolded.

"Never," Starsky mumbled under his breath. "Come on, out with the story, I know you're dying to tell me." said Starsky.

"Well, Mizpah means watchtower. In the Torah, a cairn of stones was built between the land of Jacob and the land of Laban. A symbol of the covenant between them. And when they said goodbye, Jacob said the prayer, "The Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent from each other." The prayer has been put on coins and jewelry for years. It always comes in two pieces one for you and one for your friend or loved one. It's meant to show an emotional bond, one that's strong enough that it will protect you from harm, a prayer to help keep each other safe when you can not be together."

Starsky stared at the prayer on the half coin. "Me and Thee, Ma? You said... Me and Thee?" Starsky had no idea that Hutch and his special saying was from a prayer. He thought he made it up or heard it sometime long ago.

"What's wrong, Davey? Don't you like it?" Ma heard the catch in Starsky's throat.

"Ma, Hutch and me, we say Me and Thee all the time. To us it means who can you trust, Me and Thee." Starsky voice was full of emotion.

"Davey, sweetheart, sounds like you and Ken made up a covenant of your own. I'm so glad you have him to... oh, what was that he said to me, oh, yeah "watch your backside." said Ma.

"Back, Ma, back! Watch my back! Jeez... but, yeah, I'm sure glad too. These key-chains are beautiful, Ma. Hutch is gonna love this. It's good enough for a birthday present or even Christmas." said Starsky.

"Don't wait too long to give him one. You two need all the protection you can get." Ma sighed.

"Ma, I love you. Thanks so much. And don't worry about me. I got Hutch." Starsky smiled.

You're welcome. I love you too. Maybe I will go see that Star Wars movie. Were the two guys in love with the Princess handsome?" she asked.

"How would I know? They kinda both looked like Hutch." Starsky looked down at the key-rings and chuckled.

"That answers that. Very handsome. Give Ken my love. Goodbye, be safe."

"Bye, Ma." Starsky hung up the phone and thought longingly about going back to bed with a cup of coffee and the funnies. He hated working Sundays, but he told Hutch he'd pick him up at 8:00. "Maybe Hutch would read the funnies to me." he thought. Starsky took one last look at the key-chains before stashing the box in his dresser and heading for the shower. "Me and Thee," he said softly.

Starsky slipped off his blue pajama bottoms and stepped into the shower. He started humming parts of the Star Wars theme and thought about the movie, well, about Hutch and the movie. Starsky hadn't paid real close attention to the plot, but he did pay attention to his partner. Hutch was like a kid all big eyed and excited, munching popcorn and nudging Starsky's shoulder, whispering,"Wow, Starsk that's awesome" at the bit about The Force and "That's so cool!" at all the spacey battle parts. "That bit where they jumped to light speed was cool," thought Starsky, "The whole audience cheered, and Hutch grabbed my arm and spilled half his popcorn." Starsky chuckled, "That smile on Hutch's face after the Millennium... eagle jumped, coulda lit up the whole universe." Starsky chuckled again. "And that part where Hands Solo covers everybody with his blaster was cool too, but me and Hutch coulda taken out all those Storm Trooper guys, they dropped like flies, crappy armor." Starsky imagined Hutch dressed up like a space guy, with tall leather boots and tight pants, a Blaster in his hands, covering Starsky while he made a run for the ship. Starsky felt a certain stirring in his nethers. "Shit!' he said out loud. "What the Hell is this?" He reached out and turned the water to cold. Thinking about Hutch in space and getting hard was not good.


	2. Explosions & Super Cops

It was 5:00 on the button. Starsky had gotten out of the green Chevy with it's trunk full of dynamite just in time. He hid behind some bushes and waited for the explosion. "Oh, Man, my watch was fast! Thanks, Timex, or ummm, somebody." he lifted up his awkward pray in silence. "Hutch!" he thought as he ran to the waiting motorcycle cop. "Hutch would be worried, but he'd be safe. The rock concert was only about half over. Those Goons Morton and Sloane wouldn't find out their death car was missing for a while yet." he thought.

Starsky noted that all the backup units were at the scene of the explosion. "Jeez," he said to Davis the motorcycle cop. "All units are here? We need backup at the parking structure!" Starsky told a black and white to head to the parking garage, while Davis got on the horn and asked for more backup. "Request an ambulance to the scene!" Starsky yelled, as he jumped on the back of the motorcycle.

Starsky had a bad feeling as he made his way back to Hutch. "I don't like him being alone. Ma got me spooked, I shoulda given him that lucky key-chain this morning." He was worried.

.oOOo.

Alone, Hutch had taken out Morton and was in the middle of a shootout with Sloane. Hutch thought he had heard the explosion in the distance. "Starsky's alright, I can feel it." he thought. Sloane got off a couple more shots as Hutch rolled over a car and fell to his knees. He hit the side of a car hard and pain shot through him. "Must of broke a rib." he didn't give it any more thought because he could hear a motorcycle enter the garage.

"Starsky! Sloane's gonna get the drop on him!" Hutch felt the adrenalin course through his body at the thought.

Hutch jumped out from behind the cars and placed himself between Sloane's gun and Starsky. Hutch shot and Sloane crumbled holding his shoulder. Hutch slowly rose as Starsky ran to him.

Starsky's mind couldn't process what he just saw with his own eyes. Hutch had saved his life. Stepped in front of a crazy gunman for him. Taken out Sloane and probably Morton all by himself without endangering any civilians. "Hutch is a freakin' super cop." he thought, but he could only stare into those baby blues. Starsky was speechless.

Hutch knew Starsky was impressed, it was written all over his face. Hutch tried to look cool, but Starsky's stare was melting his heart. "Of course i saved you, babe, I love you, Starsk." he thought. What Hutch said was:

"Don't stand there with your mouth open. Cuff him."

Starsky ran over to Sloane and got the cuffs on him. He looked back up at Hutch. Hutch looked beautiful. Tall, blond and breathless. He was leaning on the Torino now, arms crossed. He was checking out the scene, barking orders, then placing those eyes back on Starsky. "Did he just wink? Damn, he's gorgeous." Starsky imagined a Blaster in Hutch's hand and the two of them flying around in a spaceship. Starsky shook his head and called Davis over to get Sloane to the ambulance. Hutch had told two other cops about Morton and he was already being loaded into the ambulance. Other officers were taking over and finishing up. Starsky walked over to Hutch a soft smile on his face.

Starsky's smile disappeared when he got a good look at Hutch. He was sweating, a look of obvious pain in his eyes. Starsky noticed he was using the Torino to keep himself upright. He was sickly pale.

"Hutch! What's wrong, Babe?" Starsky put both hands on Hutch's arms to steady him.

"I...I think I broke a rib rolling over a car. Damn. Starsk, it shouldn't hurt this bad." Hutch rested his head on Starsky's chest and let out a pain filled breath.

"Let me see buddy." Starsky slowly moved Hutch's arm away from his side and reached inside Hutch's jacket. He felt something warm and wet. Starsky pulled his hand back and it was covered with blood.

"Hutch, you're bleedin'. I think you've been shot!" Hutch's blue eyes widened and locked on Starsky's.

"You're gonna be fine, Hutch. It can't be more than a scratch or you wouldn't be standing here with me." Hutch closed his eyes and sighed, putting his head back on Starsky's chest. Starsky was afraid to let go of his hold on Hutch. He glanced around and spotted Davis, putting on his helmet.

"Davis! Hutch's been shot! Get a paramedic!" Hutch lifted one arm to Starsky's head as if trying to comfort him.

"Starsky! said Davis. "The ambulance is gone. I'll call another and get a first aid kit. You two hold on. I'll be right there!"

Starsky heard the Torino's radio take up the cry. "Officer down. Officer down..."

"Star... Starsk..." Hutch looked up at Starsky's worried face. "I think... I'm gonna pass out, I...I'm so cold." Hutch was pale and shivering, holding on to Starsky's strong arms.

"Hutch, you're a little shocky that's all." Starsky pulled him close and rubbed his back to warm him. "Stay with me, Blintz. I got you, I won't let you fall. " The look on Hutch's face was one of pure trust. Starsky smiled a little. "Use the Force, Lou!" Starsky imitated Obiwan, as best he could.

Hutch smiled and laughed a little. "Luke, Starsk, Luke. You always know how to make me feel bet...better, Starsk. I...I love you." Hutch kissed Starsky's cheek and passed out.

Davis and two other cops ran over with blankets, and a first aid kit. They gently laid Hutch down on a blanket to protect him from the cold dirty garage floor. One of the cops examined the wound and pressed a bandage against it to stop the bleeding. The other bundled Hutch up in two more blankets to warm him up. Davis jumped on his bike and rode to the entrance to guide the paramedics in. Starsky tried to regain his composure after what Hutch had just said. He watched the efficient cops take charge of the situation, helping Hutch to be comfortable, even taking in Starsky's own shocked state. One cop patted him on the back. "Your partner?" Starsky nodded as the two cops exchanged glances. They thought they knew exactly what Starsky was feeling.

But the kindhearted cops could not know the depth of Starsky's feelings. "Hutch loves me." he thought. "He kissed me... and I liked it. I loved it. I love him." Starsky knelt beside Hutch, the revelation warming his heart. Starsky felt scared, worried and happy all at the same time. 

"St... Starsk?" Hutch opened his eyes and searched for Starsky's face.

"I'm right here, Partner. The ambulance will be here in a minute. You try to stay awake for me." Starsky put his hand on Hutch's cheek and guided him to look only at him. Sirens grew near as Davis guided in the ambulance. The two other officers ran to help the paramedics.

Starsky thought Hutch looked like a little kid, all trust and love, all aimed at him. Starsky's armor was blasted away by the baby blues.

"I love you too, Babe. Me and Thee, forever." Starsky smiled, and kissed Hutch's forehead.

Hutch smiled back, and the universe lit up.


	3. Me and Thee

"Detective Starsky?" Hutch's Doctor, Doctor Vernet, held out his hand to Starsky.

"Me, that's me. How's my Partner?" Starsky threw away his empty coffee cup and shook Dr. Vernet's hand.

"Detective Hutchinson is doing fine. He's awake and alert. He was shot and the bullet passed through the muscle on his left side just below the surface of the skin. He went into shock, but he's fine now, blood pressure and temperature normal. I gave him a shot for pain. And antibiotics. It's strange, what happened to him." The Doctor looked at Starsky's anxious face.

"Strange? What do you mean strange." Starsky wanted to see Hutch immediately, but needed to hear what was wrong.

"Don't worry! He's fine!" The Doctor smiled. "You can even take him home tonight." Starsky smiled too.

"Really?" said Starsky.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you what happened. You see your Partner was shot on his left side just slightly above his belt. The bullet went right through, doing minimal damage. We found the bullet lodged in the leather of the belt. The strange part was that his jeans and belt acted as a sort of bandage. It numbed the pain and kept your Partner from bleeding for about 30 minutes. When he finally changed his position and the belt moved. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he went into severe shock. Good thing he was surrounded by experienced police officers like yourself, or he could have died, not from the wound, but from shock. As I said, very strange case. Somebody up there sure was looking out for your Partner. I would ordinarily keep him for observation, but he really wants to go home. He said he could stay at your house and you would take care of him. Since you're both Cops, I'll allow him to go home with you if you promise to watch him for signs of shock or infection. I don't want him to be left alone for at least 48 hours. Can you do that, Detective Starsky? " the Doctor asked.

"My pleasure, Doc. I'll watch him like a hawk. Can I see him now?" Starsky asked.

"Yes, I'll fill out the release papers. Call me personally if you have any questions at all, Detective Starsky." The Doctor turned to go.

"Thanks, Doc! You've been great!" said Starsky.

"I've got a soft spot for the Boys in Blue, my son's a Cop. You watch over your Partner." The Doctor smiled and headed for the nurses desk.

"Watch over Me and Thee..." Starsky said softly as he opened Hutch's door.

.oOOo.

"Finally! Sunday is finally over, Hutch! It's midnight!" Starsky was looking at his watch.

"I thought you said your watch was fast?" Hutch said sleepily.

"Oh, yeah, well, Sunday's nearly gone. Good riddance!" Starsky and Hutch were sitting on the couch watching a late night ninja movie. It was making Hutch laugh, and Starsky liked the fight scenes. Starsky put his arm around Hutch's shoulders and tucked the blanket around his mushy brained Partner to make sure he was warm.

Starsky had taken Hutch to his house from the hospital, and made sure he was comfy on the couch. Starsky made him breakfast for dinner with scrambled eggs, bacon, French Toast and orange juice with a side order of strong pain killers and antibiotics. 

After that Hutch turned into a soft mushy marshmallow who was downright cuddly.

"You, OK, Pal?" Starsky but his hand to Hutch's forehead to check his temperature. "Still a little cold. Want another blanket?"

Hutch threw the blanket across Starsky's lap so they could share it, and moved to cuddle into his side. Hutch groaned a little in pain, Starsky adjusted himself so that his Partner was encased in his arms, Hutch's head leaning on Starsky's shoulder.

"That's better." said Hutch. Starsky smiled, They hadn't talked about their declarations of love yet, and Starsky didn't want to get into a deep discussion right now, with Hutch so out of it. "Anyway, I like to cuddle Hutch, don't want to let him go." thought Starsky.

Hutch got quiet and nodded off, and slowly moved till he was stretched out, his head in Starsky's lap. Starsky watched TV gently stroking Hutch's hair. It was softer than it looked. "It feels like gold silk." he thought. 

In an hour or so, Hutch woke up and gave Starsky a sleepy smile.

"Hey, Blintz. You doin' OK?" Starsky kept right on stroking Hutch's hair.

"{'m doin' great, Starsk." Hutch reached up and caressed Starsky's face, "How are you doin'?"

Starsky sighed. "OK, Babe, Let's talk about it. But first let's get you tucked into bed. I need to give you one more dose of pain killers and you should be comfortable, and warm. You need your sleep." Starsky meant it and Hutch didn't argue.

"OK, Starsk. Help me up." Starsky helped Hutch get ready for bed and literally tucked him in. He got the pills and a glass of water from the kitchen. stopped at his dresser to grab the little gift from his Ma, and sat on the bed next to Hutch.

Hutch spied the box. "What's that?" He asked.

"Well, before we talk, I've got a surprise for you. My Ma sent us a present."

"Us?"

"Yes, Hutch, Me and Thee!" Starsky pointed at his heart then Hutch's and smiled at Hutch's excited face.

"Open it." said Starsky.

Hutch opened the box and took out one of the key-rings and looked at it closely."Hebrew?" he asked. Starsky nodded. "What does it say?"

"The Lord watch between Me and Thee while we are absent from each other." Hutch's eyes went wide.

'It's a Mizpah, a covenant between two people. Two people who love each other. See, they're cut in half. I take one." Starsky picked up the second key-chain. "And I give you the other. He reached out and closed his hand around Hutch's hand closing the key-chain inside. It will keep you safe when I'm not around. The strange part is I can't remember ever hearing the prayer before I said 'Me and Thee' to you a couple of years ago. It just popped into my head." Starsky closed his eyes for a moment. "We came close to losing each other yesterday. We need all the help we can get."

Starsky looked at Hutch. He was looking down, staring at the key-chain in his open hand. Starsky looked at it too, and saw a teardrop fall onto the silver coin. Then another.

"Oh, Babe. Don't cry. I don't want that..." Starsky gently pulled Hutch into an embrace and hugged him close mindful of his injury.

"Starsk, it's so beautiful, so meaningful. And it's us. Me and Thee. It's like we are ancient and young at the same time. Like we were meant to be. Like our love is strong enough to go on forever, for all time. Like The Force from Star Wars, love is the force, we have between us. Me and Thee. I love you, Starsk. And you love me. I don't know w...what we should do." Starsky held on tight to his Partner.

"We'll do what we always do. We will trust Me and Thee to work it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honk, I mean hit Kudos, if you love Starsky & Hutch! Fanfiction writers need love too!
> 
> I rediscovered Starsky & Hutch recently and received the DVD set for Christmas. I'm a David Soul fan from way back. A fan of the original show. I was in my early twenties when the show first aired, and ready to make fun of what TV producers thought was cool. But Starsk & Hutch really were cool! Despite some hoaky writing, they shined. Especially those eyes. (Pick one , they both have gorgeous eyes.)  
> And the 70's details are pretty authentic. I drove a gold Torino, wearing a pink plaid flannel shirt, bell bottoms and earth shoes.  
> My apartment was full of plants and I'm pretty sure I had Hutch's speckled coffee cups with the tiny herb flowers on them.  
> Anywho, re-watching Starsky & Hutch has been a trip, man. Brought back so many memories. It's still a great show, I swear I never noticed how super slashy it was. Guys were just like that in the 70's I never gave it a thought! 
> 
> And on the bittersweet side, watching "Manchild on the Street" made me think how little things have changed. At least Starsky slapped the prejudiced cop. Your hearts were always in the right place, Starsk and Hutch.
> 
> I've been writing for the Sherlock community, but took a side trip into Bay City. 
> 
> Screeeeeech! Hey, was that Torino Gold or Red? It's going too fast to tell!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Mizpah jewlery was first used in the late 1890's and became very popular during WW1. It became popular again in the late 1970's, this time with the prayer in a heart in English, and used on key-chains. I remember buying an inexpensive pair at a truck stop somewhere between New York, (my original home), and Michigan (the home of my Hutch, my future Husband). We both used them every day till they broke, and I replaced them with nice silver ones that we still have. (Me and my Hutch have been married since 1978). While rewatching the pilot, it struck me that this is where Starsky got "Me and Thee".
> 
> Thanks for reading! All my love to all you Starskys and Hutches out there! "The Lord watch between Me and Thee..."


End file.
